Chain Marketing
by DansantFlamber
Summary: AU. Naruto finds out a secret and is determined to help a friend out.LeeSaku, side pairings NaruSasu, TenNeji, KibaHina, and many others.
1. Chapter 1

"It's got all these awesome buttons too! The screen can flip backwards too, so I don't have to worry too much about breaking it. And I get unlimited texting too. It's awesome!"

Sasuke looked out the window while his boyfriend went on happily about the new cell phone he was finally able to buy. His black eyes watched everyone outside of the small fast food joint with a bored glint. He sighed, and continued to ignore but pretend to listen closely.

Naruto ate a french-fry before continuing on, "And I already got Sakura-chan's number too! So I added it in! And," Naruto looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him, "Sasuke?"

"You have Sakura's phone number?" Sasuke refrained from letting his eye twitch. Haruno Sakura had a crush on the raven-haired teen and would use Naruto's naivety against him to steal the popular teen away.

"Yeah, she said that the three of us should hang out and go to a movie." Naruto grinned at the thought, "You know, Lee-sempai has a giant crush on her."

"The receiver on the Varsity team?" Sasuke asked dully, he listened carefully; maybe he could get Sakura away from him.

Naruto nodded vigorously, proud to be involved in gossip for once, "Yeah! He's liked her since the season began, she's been hanging out during practice with Ino-chan, so he's talked to her a few times. But he's so shy, it's kind of funny."

"He isn't the most attractive guy either. Sakura is kind of shallow when it comes to boys and their looks." You could tell that was laced with venom.

"You aren't still mad at her for trying to break us up last year, are you?" Naruto blinked wide blue eyes at him.

"No, never, not me, I'm not known for holding a grudge," sarcasm was Sasuke's favorite form of speaking.

Naruto glared at his boyfriend, "Teme, be nice. She's really a nice person, she just….Sakura's different, ok? Like me."

"You, dobe, are tolerable." Sasuke finished his chicken sandwich.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto shrieked, "Look, you know Neji-sempai, the quarterback, he's in your psychology class. Talk to him, maybe he can help us set Lee-sempai and Sakura-chan up! We can go on a double date!"

"Naruto, look at me," Sasuke forced Naruto to look at him, "No."

"Come on!" Naruto pleaded as Sasuke got up and threw out their trash.

"No, we are not playing matchmaker." Sasuke her-umphed and continued to walk out the door.

Naruto grabbed at his jacket and scrambled after the raven haired teen.

_**Hi! Yeah, I know, I need to update Kitten, that must be done soon…and it will, but this wouldn't stop bugging me. So I wrote it, and now I'm going to bed.**_

_**Please R&R they make me happy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked up at the dark haired teen and pouted, "Sasuke…."

Said teen looked at the naked teen with an eyebrow quirked, "No."

Naruto bolted up right, the covers flying onto the floor as the blond growled, "Come on, it'd be nice to do something for them!"

Sasuke sighed before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "It isn't our business."

The blond pouted even further at this, "No sex for a week!"

Black eyes just glanced at him, "You forget, you're the one that likes having sex all the time."

"Fuck."

Sasuke took a long drag off the cancer stick before looking at his naked boyfriend. He remained silent before he sighed, the smoke clouding in front of his eyes, "Give me a good reason why we should attempt to set them up."

"Sakura-chan would leave you alone! She wouldn't try to break us up again."

Sasuke blinked, why didn't he even think of that…. Probably because it attempting to set Lee and Sakura up involved being associated with Sakura and her…. friends. He got the chills when he thought of TenTen and Yamanaka Ino drooling over him like a slab of meat.

"Come on, be nice, I know you can be." Naruto gave him a sly look.

Black eyes peered into his, "If I do this, you don't eat ramen for a month."

"What!" Naruto shrieked as he fell onto the floor, "Come on! You know that's all I can afford with my pay checks!"

"Let me finish, dobe!" Sasuke raised his voice slightly, "And you come and move in with me. You practically live here as it is."

"Will the school let me do that?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I can do whatever the fuck I want." A smug smiled graced the protégé's lips.

"Oh really?" Naruto crept over to him, stood up and grabbed the boy and threw him onto the bed, "Can you do me then?"

_:Wowthedotsystemdoesn'tworkanymore,hereyougo,thenextpart.:_

Haruno Sakura waited in front of the school gate, her Black and gray uniform blowing with the wind. Her green eyes lit up when she spotted a familiar blond head, where he was, surely following him was…

"Sasuke-kun! Isn't it a wonderful morning!" Sakura cheered as both boys came into view.

Naruto was used to not being greeted by the girl by now, he just sighed and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smirked and squeezed the hand in re-assurance that he wouldn't leave him.

Sakura waited before she walked next to the boy of her affections, "Are you two going to be at lunch today? Or do you have stuff you need to do in the library?"

Naruto snickered at the second question, yeah, they did stuff in the library. There was a secluded part to the library that no body visited so the boys had made that their study area. Also known as, 'lets have sex on the back table quick before someone hears you moaning Naruto.' Really, libraries were wonderful places, if you knew how to use them.

"I think Naruto has an English project he needs to do." Sasuke hinted at the girl.

"Oh, do you need help? Really, I'm good a getting books and stuff that you might need!" She grinned; she was going to get closer to Sasuke-kun if it killed her.

Naruto panicked, "No!"

Both looked at him, Sakura glaring, Sasuke amused.

"I mean, no Sakura-chan, we can handle my term paper on our own. Really, it's not that hard to write 5 pages of random bullshit." Naruto blushed at his idiocy.

Sakura pouted, "Alright, but let me know if you change your mind!" She ran off to talk to Ino and a group of giggling girls.

"So what's your plan to get her away from me, Naru-chan?"

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Naruto chased after his boyfriend who was already jogging up the steps of the school.

_:yeahthatsuckedshutupiknowalready:_

**Anyway, hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry it took so long to update! My first rating period of junior year ended, and it's going to be a long year full of projects. I'm gonna try to update once a week, and I'm gonna try for longer chapters too! But seeing as how it's 1:30 in the morning here, I figured I'm going to post this now before I don't have a chance to.**

**I'm please you all enjoyed the first chapter, don't worry, there will be LeeSaku-ness to go around in the next few chapters…. well…more like Lee swooning over our cotton candy haired chicklette. Yes, I did just say that, so enjoy my NaruSasu dish… Lots of other couples, I get the feeling this is going to be a soap opera….**

**Sorry if Sasuke seems a little bit…OOC…. he's a smart ass…. I couldn't help the 'I'm Uchiha Sasuke' line…. it just seems like something he'd say if he were a little bit more hot headed…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where all the couples come together and the author goes mad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Some chapters may contain hints of shonen ai, shojo ai and lots of het. If you don't like it, go back to the main page and click the pairings button and find some Sasu/Saku to read. **

"Look at her, she's like an angel." Lee muttered as Sakura giggled with a group of girls in front of her locker.

TenTen looked at her longtime friend before rolling her pretty brown eyes, "Right Lee, what ever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked, black eyes widening in astonishment that TenTen didn't agree with him about the pink haired teenager.

"I'm lab partners with her, she's not that much of an angel when she refuses to do her share of the dissection labs." TenTen grabbed a blue textbook before trying to reach up on the top shelf for one of her many binders.

Lee sighed and grabbed the binder for her. She brushed her fingers over his knuckles, inspecting the damage that had been done the night before.

"Lee, you need to take better care of your hands!"

"But, TenTen, I don't have time!" The boy cried loudly as TenTen grabbed some lotion from her locker.

A deep chuckle was heard behind them, Lee turned around to see Neji shaking his head at the sight.

"Is he going to smell like flowers, TenTen?" Neji questioned as he leaned against the lockers next to the two.

TenTen blushed lightly, a dusty pink covering her freckled nose, "No, I don't wear scented lotion, Neji. You know that."

"Hyuuga-kun! You are looking hot today!"

The three turned to see a teenage girl with white blond hair pulled into a ponytail that trailed down past her lower back.

"Yamanako." Neji's colorless orbs stared at the girl in question.

Ino fidgeted slightly, then brushed her knee length plaid skirt before blurting out, "Would you walk me to my classroom?"

TenTen giggled as her senior friend groaned and seemed to slouch uncontrollably at the blond girl's question.

"What's so funny, double buns?" Ino snarled at the brunette.

Lee rolled black eyes before pushing away from the locker, "I'm going to class, the bell is going to ring soon and I'll do fifteen laps around the school if I'm late."

He pulled on his black and white plaid coat as he walked, black book bag in his hand.

TenTen frowned, "I told you to knock that stuff off! You don't need to punish yourself for Ino making you late!"

Ino sniffed, "Whatever you say, double buns."

Neji frowned before turning and looping TenTen's left arm into his, "I'll walk you to class, TenTen."

Behind Ino, a skinny boy and a larger boy snickered hysterically. Ino adjusted the black bow on her white uniform shirt before going to hit her friends.

* * *

"Yuck, why did I have to get cafeteria duty?" Kakashi muttered lazily. He wouldn't get to read the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise because he'd have to continuously tell students that, no they could not throw the cafeteria's nasty food at people.

Iruka chuckled at the older man, "Hatake-san, you've only been told four times this week that you had it today. You could have switched with someone or made it a contest with Maito-san."

Kakashi's visible eye twitched slightly, "Iruka-san, Gai would then insist that I am lazy for having him take over my duties for the café. And haven't I told you to call me Kakashi?"

Iruka chuckled, "Several times, but I am still new here, so that would be a little rude."

"Umino-sensei!"

Iruka and Kakashi both turned to see a rather smiley pink haired sophomore.

"Have you given out any extra credit assignments yet? I missed class this morning." Sakura toed the ground, blushing as she looked at Kakashi.

"Not yet, I plan to on Friday though," Iruka smiled gently at the young teen.

Sakura jumped up in glee, "Thanks, Umino-sensei!"

She ran off then, giggling as she ran to catch up to Yamanako Ino.

"Rather popular with your students, ne Iruka-san?" Kakashi smirked at the younger man.

Iruka blushed brightly, "Hatake-san!"

Kakashi laughed as Iruka swatted at him.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba pushed around the green beans on his plate with a cringe. Hyuuga Hinata glanced over at him before sighing.

"Kiba-kun, don't play with your food."

Kiba shrugged, "I'm just trying to determine whether tiny little green aliens are trying to take over our school or not."

Aburame Shino raised an eyebrow, his dark glasses hiding his eyes, "Kiba, you're insane."

Kiba laughed loudly. The sound similar to that of a dog's bark as he leaned forward on his elbow, chopsticks pointed at his long time friend, "I may be insane, but I don't have a passion for insects like you, bug boy."

Hinata watched her friends and sighed before looking over at a certain blond haired boy who was talking to one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Are you still fawning over him?" Kiba demanded, noticing her colourless eyes straying to the blond boy.

"K-Kiba-kun!" She stuttered as her face turned bright red with a heated blush, "Please!"

Shino turned his head to Hinata, "He's gay, Hinata-san. You should keep that in mind and try to move on."

Hinata looked down at her bento box with distracted eyes, "I know, but, he's still very nice and he talks to me a lot."

Kiba glared at the blond, angry that Hinata couldn't realize that he was just as good as the dumbass across the room.

Shino picked at his own meal of rice balls before pushing them towards Kiba, "I'm going to go to visit Shizune-san, I have a headache."

Hinata looked at her friend, "Are you alright, Shino-kun?"

Shino nodded before rising and walking away from the table.

"Hinata-chan."

"Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Get over Naruto, he's never going to be straight."

"Kiba-kun?"

"I just- never mind, I'll see you in arithmetic."

Hinata watched Kiba stand up abruptly and walk off. Her eyebrows raising up in the front and her eyes becoming sad.

"Kiba-kun!" She whispered before she heard a tray being set down next to her.

She looked into eyes similar to her own.

"Neji-nii, shall I move?"

"Stay put, Hinata-chan." TenTen sat in the empty seat Shino had occupied.

Hinata blinked and looked at the older girl before nodding.

"What's wrong with Kiba-kun? He looked like someone crushed his balls." A perky blond plopped herself on the other side of Hinata.

"Ino-chan, do you have to be so crude?" Rock Lee asked as he sat across from Ino.

"Of course!"

Hinata just continued to look at the growing group. Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji sat by Rock Lee and Ino as they filtered in to the cafeteria.

"So, what's the plan everyone?" Naruto sat down next to TenTen with Sasuke next to him.

"Plan? What plan?" Lee blinked large eyes at the blond.

Ino giggled into her small hands, "The one to fix you up with forehead girl!"

Lee blinked at his friends before smiling, "Sakura-san is too obsessed with Sasuke-san to notice me."

Sasuke's eye twitched, Naruto smiled wearily and Ino put a finger to her lips.

"True, but if we make Sasuke-kun ugly enough, she'll move to you." Ino declared.

"Wait a minute," Sasuke began, eyes narrowing at the blond.

"Shut up, teme. Ino, what do you have in mind?"

"Neji-san will kick Sasuke's ass in Martial Arts Club on Thursday!" TenTen smiled at Neji.

The Hyuuga smirked, "That is a strong possibility regardless of whether it's planned or not."

Sasuke glared at all of them, "Forget it, I didn't want to play match maker anyway."

Shikamaru rolled brown eyes before resting his head on folded arms and closing his brown eyes. Chouji just smiled at his friend. Ino glared at her companions before turning it on Sasuke.

"You will do it, or Naruto will be severely hurt."

"You and what army, Pig?" Naruto used Sakura's common nickname for the girl.

Ino's face scrunched up, "I'm gonna kill you after this is over you little twerp."

The two began throwing insults back and forth while everyone sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll talk to Sakura during Zoology. Maybe I can convince her to talk with Lee at football practice tonight." TenTen volunteered.

Naruto and Ino stopped fighting and nodded at the brunette.

Everyone agreed and did a team clap (Lee's idea), and left the cafeteria and a curious Kakashi watching them as they all huddled together.

* * *

"Sakura, hand me the scalpel," TenTen held her hand out to the pink haired girl.

"How can you do this?" Sakura continued to pick at her nails as she handed the sharp utensil to her partner.

"Easy, I just forget that it was once living." TenTen smirked, "That and I keep in mind that I'm gonna have to do this to be a vet someday."

"You wanna be a veterinarian?" Sakura perked a slender pink eyebrow.

"Yeah. But that's far away right now, so you can help me out ya know."

"I wanna be a doctor."

TenTen's eyes widened as Sakura gripped the scalpel tightly in her left hand.

"Careful, we just want to slice the skin of the dorsal so we can break the ribs and get to its heart and lungs." TenTen guided Sakura as the pink haired girl sliced through the dead frogs skin.

"Right. I still don't know how you can do this. It was once alive." Sakura said as they moved the skin so TenTen could break the ribs and remove the guts of the frog.

"If you are gonna be a doctor you are going to have to get used to death. Aren't you?" TenTen removed the broken ribs with tweezers.

"I suppose."

TenTen sighed, "Sakura-kun, answer something for me. Honestly."

"Sure!"

"What's your opinion on Lee?"

"Lee-san? Well he's very nice."

"Is that it?"

"Well, he's not the greatest thing to look at. His eyebrows are so thick!"

"He says they are manly."

"I suppose you know him better than I do, right? How long have you guys been friends."

"Sixth grade. But do you like him at all?"

"He's a wonderful friend!"

"But nothing more?"

"Should he be?"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Of course he should."

"But he's so weird. Especially when he's around his old teacher, Maito-san!"

"Maito-san is a bit eccentric. I suppose with them being related doesn't help either."

"They're related?"

"Maito-san's his uncle, father's side."

"Oh, how well do you know his parents?"

"Gone."

"Huh? You mean like Naruto's?"

"His dad died when he was young and his mom was diagnosed with cancer when he was 13. She died before he went into eight grade."

"That's horrible! Naruto doesn't even know who his parents are."

"You and Naruto are close I take it?"

"Well yeah, we used to get paired up all the time in middle school. It was always him, Sasuke-kun and me. I learned a lot about Naruto, but Sasuke-kun is so mysterious."

"He's a jerk."

"He's hot though."

"Are you really that shallow? If Lee looked like Sasuke and acted as nice as he does, would you go out with Lee?"

"Of course."

"You're impossible."

"Well, ok, I'll tell you a secret. I do like Lee-san; he's very nice to me. And he's never rude to anyone. He's told several people to leave me alone too. It's like he likes me as something more than a friend sometimes."

TenTen rolled off her gloves and threw them away as they cleaned up the dissection equipment.

"But I suppose if I did have to pick between the two, it would be hard to choose. They both have their pros and cons."

"Besides looking different, what other cons does Lee have?"

"He's incredibly loud, I swear he and Naruto like to compete for who is louder."

"I'll give you that. Sometimes I don't know what to do with him."

"And he's your best friend?"

"I suppose, I tell him everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of conversations about what we want to do after high school."

"Do you talk about Hyuuga-san ever?"

"Neji or Hinata?"

"Neji-san."

"Sometimes, I still have to tell him that I like Neji-kun."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"Hinata-chan does, she's very trustworthy though. And she guessed, I think Kiba-kun knows too, but he can smell lust like a dog sometimes."

Sakura laughed as she grabbed her black bag and put it over her head, "It's weird isn't it?"

"Sometimes it is. But don't tell anyone about Neji, ok?"

"Of course not! But you do need to tell me everything!"

TenTen smiled, "Come to football practice tonight, I'll tell you everything."

Sakura nodded before waving and walking in the opposite directions.

* * *

**_ So I swore I'd have a chapter of this up by the end of the summer. It's been a long time, I'm so sorry. I've been working on my novel, which I put off to update this. I think that I need to go revamp the original chapters since I feel I've gotten better at writing since I wrote those first two chapters. Though I'll wait to do that for when this is finished...whenever that'll be. Part of me decided, screw it, everyone's gonna be in on this! Naruto's incapable of pulling something like this off. He's too busy off with Sasuke. A lot of Kiba/Hina in here too. Sorry, recently obsessed myself with that pairing. Naru/Sasu is on the back burner. Oh, go read my drabble fics! Some of them might become part of this story. Well, maybe just Silver Screen Kisses, but that's cause it's the current one and I love it so. So yes, before anyone gets confused, here are the grades for everyone._**

** Sophomores**  
Naruto  
Sasuke  
Sakura  
Ino  
Shikamaru  
Chouji  
Shino  
Kiba  
Hinata**  
Juniors**  
TenTen  
Lee**  
Senior**  
Neji

Review! They make this lonely author happy!


End file.
